Shu
ShuDragon Ball Carddass Super Barcode WarsDragon Ball Acrylic de Card 10 is one of King Pilaf's henchmen. Appearance Personality Relationships Pilaf Group Pilaf Mye Son Goku Bulma Trunks Abilities and Power Equipment History Past Young Son Goku Arc Piccolo-Daimaoh Arc Interlude The Pilaf Group used the Dragon Balls to wish themselves young at some point before Piccolo fused with Kami-sama.When Pilaf summoned Shenron for Sorbet to wish for Freeza, Pilaf did not know Shenron was capable of granting more than one wish. The Pilaf Group later planned for world domination but due to the threats of Cell and Majin-Boo, their plans were postponed.Daizenshu 7 Gods of the Universe Arc Battle of Gods Resurrection ‘F’ Sometime later, the Pilaf Gang gathered six of the seven Dragon Balls when they were encountered by Sorbet and Tagoma. The final Dragon Ball was above the ocean floor, so Sorbet ordered for Tagoma to fetch the final ball. Before Tagoma returned, the Pilaf Gang were disappointed they appeared, so they wanted to attack Sorbet, but Sorbet countered with his ring.Resurrection 'F' God of Destruction Beerus Arc Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga On the day of the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, the Pilaf Gang were in the cube heading to the Nameless Planet. When Beerus and Bulma were discussing the Super Dragon Balls, Mye wondered what they were. Shu said he did not think they were big, and Pilaf thought they were the size of watermelons. After two hours and ten minutes, upon reaching the Nameless Planet, the Pilaf Gang were shocked at seeing the size of the Dragon Balls above the planet. After landing on the planet, as the first match between Goku and Botamo commenced, Trunks got above Pilaf with his knee while excited, and Shu, along with Mye, was worried.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 After Team Beerus won, Shu and the others returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later at Capsule Corporation, the Pilaf Gang and Trunks were receiving a lesson on parallel worlds from their tutor. After she explained what a parallel world was, she realized the textbook was from a curriculum at Wise University. She then began a lesson on arithmetic.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14 Sometime later before eating lunch, a time machine appeared, so Shu and Mye drew their weapons and told Trunks not to get close to it. Trunks revealed the person inside looked like himself and it was revealed he was Trunks from the future, someone the Pilaf Gang thought was an illegitimate child. Shu and the others then watched as Goku sparred with Trunks to test his power.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Shortly after in Capsule Corporation, after Trunks explained what happened in his world with Babidi and Goku-Black, Shu was with Trunks when Adult Trunks noticed him and Mye. Mye asked if she was in his future and Trunks said she was. Shu and Pilaf wondered if they were there also but became disappointed when Trunks said he did not see them. At CC Restaurant at 6, Shu was eating dinner.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Later that night, Shu was playing a racing video game with Pilaf, Mye, Goku, Vegeta, Adult Trunks, Young Trunks, and Beerus and placed in seventh. Shu continued to play the came with Young Trunks, Pilaf, and Mye after Goku, Vegeta, Adult Trunks, and Beerus quit playing.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 The next day, Shu helped collect enough fuel for the time machine with Pilaf, Mye, and Trunks. He watched, along with Bulma, Pilaf, and Trunks, as Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were leaving to go to the future in the time machine.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 A while later, Shu was boxing with Trunks and Pilaf when the time machine returned with Goku and Vegeta. In Capsule Corporation, Shu listened as Goku and Vegeta discussed their plans before heading back to the future the next day.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 21 Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc The Pilaf Gang were outside of their destroyed castle when Goku appeared to teleport them with the use of Shunkanidou to the New Planet Tsufru.Dragon Ball GT Episode 40 Battles *Pilaf Gang vs. Son Goku Trivia *Shu's name is taken from "shumai." References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Pilaf Gang Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters